The one close to all of us
by Leonjr
Summary: My first fan fiction.(Fionna & Marshall lee) give it a try.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: the first fan fic I've made…Enjoy hopefully(its fiolee btw)

Chapter 1: SICK DAYS

Cake never liked getting dirty, she kept her tan and white colored coat neatly groomed, and clean down to the last strand of fur. Every day she woke up the first thing she would do other than make herself a LEGENDARY everything sandwich she would patiently comb her fur so it wouldn't knot. Witch is why she got a little daft when her ever so clean fur was drenched in piping hot soup. The heat of the glare she shot strait at Fionna seemed to douse the pain of the 135 degree drips of soup water stained across her precious fur.

"Oh glob, sorry cake!" Fionna in her sickened state, feeling awful apologized to the aqueous feline, after sneezing away the spoon full of the soup.

"Oh its alright baby, no hard feelings" said cake, soothingly of course not wanting to dampen Fionna's sick little spirit.

She had been deeply sick for several days now, Fionna personally hated being sick, it made her feel of no use to people in need.

After a sigh of depression from Fionna, cake reassuringly stated.

"don't worry your pretty blonde head Fi, after you get better, me and you gonna drop Ice Queen down a couple notches". With an expression of gratitude Fionna let out sweet chuckle and hugged her sister. "thanks cake" she said with a sign of beat to her voice.

"its good Fi, you better rest up now" cake insisted as she pulled the covers over her shoulders, gave her a loving kiss on the forehead and left for the ladder leaving the room. "good night cake, I love you" she said partingly, "good night, Fi, I love you to" cake whispered while stretching down to the lower level of their tree fort leaving her ill sister to rest for the next day.

At around midnight Fionna abruptly awoke to the sound of two simultaneous thumps on the roof of the tree house, then what sounded like light foot steps, and finally an the irritating sound of winding string. Due to her past aquantance she had a sure idea of what or better yet who was on the roof.

Unsurprisingly the midnight caper, the creature of the night, king of the vampires and son of the nightosphere's very own empress, him who so coarsely disturbed fionna in her bedridden state, who else could it be but Marshall Lee Abadeer.

Authors Notes: Alright i know it short but bare with me, this being my first fan fiction. please help in considering how to fix and continue the story, by reviewing and constructively criticizing it(and if not i'm anyways going to continue the story). Also take into account that this might be bleak at certain points, and maybe some what scary my Maine line of work is within the realm of creepy-pastas and terror tales. but overall, enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

I just wanted to thank those who reviewed and gave a favorite. I don't know how the rating system works but I tried to thanks those by putting them as favorites, if there's a better rating system for example subscription or liking I'd happy to know, thanks and enjoy.

Chapter 2: Can you recall?

"You know its bad enough i'm sick, but you could at least grant me the night to sleep" fionna started, eyeing him down.

"I don't know what your talking about" Marshall retorted acting as if he had nothing wrong. He knew she had been sick, so she was especially irritable, making it all the more fun to annoy her.

"I'm just hear, playing some chords. You're the one who decided to come for the show" arrogant as can be Marshall continued on pushing her buttons adding more fuel to the flame.

"how could you let ice queen take you down so easily, I heard you barely put up a fight" he stated sarcastically, knowing inside that that was definitely not the case.

His words however struck her like a black smith pounding on a new helmed sword ready for battle.

"You don't know what happened" was the only thing she could counter, looking down in pending defeat she stayed quite, recollecting on the day she fell ill.

'Ice queen was up to her usual schemes trying to win the heart of the prince. She had created a bio-chemical bomb containing a non hazardous virus, that in all respect can make anyone terribly ill for weeks. She had planned to detonate the bomb in the candy palace.

Were indeed she quoted "now I can nurture the sweet sweet prince, with his ill sate he cant be left unattended" but as always fionna and cake had to make her plans come to a screeching halt.

Ice queen was planning to "drop the bomb" in gumball's courtyard as he was busy tending to his garden.

As soon as fionna and cake intervened, ice queen shouted at them revealing something that will put a halt to their quick plans.

"Don't even think about using the bomb against me hero" at this fionna drew her sword in a battle stance waiting to hear a good excuse not to drop the bomb strait on ice queen's frozen over head.

"You see my dear if the bomb comes close in contact with any other solid form of matter, it will instantaneously explode emitting a twenty foot radios fume cloud that if injested the virus will claim you health, for weeks"

While ice queen let out a diabolical laugh fionna had already come up with a plan.

She motion towards ice queen.

"Watch your step child, I advise you to leave while you can, you've already lost" ice queen heaved at her with a slight fear to her voice.

Just then fionna had ran back to cake, taking leap.

Cake then stretched her shape into a ling shot, were fionna was the projectile.

"What… no stop what are you planing to do… don't you know you'll just detonate the bomb" what ever fear ice queen had in her voice before, its gone now, replaced with fine terror.

"Are you sure, fi" cake stretched herself back to the ready-to-launch

Position, worried herself at her fearless sister's intentions.

"Yeah cake" she said with hesitance. "on three, launch"

"1..."

Ice queen rushed to find gumball, desperately in a defeated attempt to find the prince.

"2..."

"there you are" she shouted, as she spoted gumball, probably not

even aware of what had been going on. "why is he wearing headphones" she question herself.

"3... Launch!"

Fionna flew like a missile, catching ice queen of guard, she clasped the bomb in her arms, she quickly curled in a fetal position as she was at least a few hundred feet of the ground away from the palace.

"Nooo" ice queen let out a cry of defeat. As she summoned a giant shard of ice and flew back to her kingdom, while departing she angrily shouted.

"Next time heroes..." at this gumball to note and stood, in inquest.

Caked rushed past him, and stretched to catch a quick descending fionna. Cake could tell she was out cold.

"Wait" gumball called out running, trying to catch up with cake.

Cake flinched as soon as she caught fionna.

"Oh baby, your warmer then a steam pot" she said to herself as she stretched down to meet with gumball.

"What happened" he question her, catching a glimpse at fionna, he ran even faster.

Cake was with haste as she quickly explained to gumball all of what this routine rescue brought, as they hightailed it out of the palace to the tree house.

Cake and gumball stayed by fionna's side anxiously waiting for her to awake, although they held no avail, gumball had leave them in order to attend important princely matters. But he promised to pick up the best know medicine for fionna, with his subtle oath he closed the door behind him, letting out a sigh of worry.

"Get better, fi"

Hoped you enjoyed, chapter 3 will becoming shortly, stay tuned for more. Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Mass intention and collective thoughts

Fionna suddenly snapped back to reality, thanks to Marshall who began playing his bass.

"Fine, if you insist on staying can you at least tone down the noise" Fionna's polite tone wasn't enough of course, it would only lead to another wisecrack from Marshall.

"No one's telling you to listen" he bluntly stated as he intentionally hit some sour notes on his bass. The screech from the notes hurt her ears.

"But then again" he began. Putting on a flirtatious look, flipping his hair and hiding his eyes under it.

"I cant really blame you, it is hard to resist someone like" he somehow made himself sound more arrogant then ever.

Fionna was close to snapping, her cold was slowly fading away, but she was exhausted and didn't want to deal with the childish king.

"You know what, do what ever you want, just know what your getting into when cake decides to wake up" after finishing her statement she turned around and headed toward the latter leading to her room window.

"Well then" the subtle remark worried Fionna as she reached for the ladder.

"better go to were she wont be disturbed" Marshall's words sounded devious, which took Fionna completely of guard when Marshall hanging the bass on a convinently placed tree branch, picked her up from her waist and flying high into the arid night sky. At first she struggle, but noticing how fast they were elevating she only shifted closer to Marshall, latching on to his blood red plaid shirt.

"Marshall let me down!" she shouted, her voice full of fear.

"Nah" he shrugged only flying faster.

"Not until you admit it!" he grinned.

"Admit what" she demanded to know what he was speaking of.

"Admit that you…" he paused for suspense.

"Admit that, clearly your in love with me" he finnished, his proud grin disappeared as Fionna's tightly clenched fist made deep contact with his face. He mistakenly let go of her to rub the now red, throbbing area on his cheek, letting her plummet to her inevitable death.

"Oh glob, Fionna!" he shouted, descending like a jet, trying to reach her.

Fionna in a state of shock, she did nothing as she free fell closer and closer to the ground.

He had picked up enough speed to send a shock wave trough the roof as he landed in position to catch Fionna.

Fionna was now about a two stories away from hitting the roof.

He reached out his arms and took a leap making sure to catch in the middle of the air, so she sustains no damage on impact.

As he floated down placing Fionna on the roof, he held her in tight embrace, he could feel the tiers running down her face and landing on his chest.

"Fi, I'm sorry, I di-"

"Shut up!" she cut him off pushing him away. She had finally snapped.

"Fi, I didn't mean-" he was cut off again.

"No, you know what Marshall, I'm done!" his heart sank as he listened to her hatred filled voice.

"What?" her started tearing up. "What do you mean".

"You think I have some petty Justine Reiver type crush on you!" her face turn red with rage. "I'm done with this, us, all of it" her voice began to slightly crack while loud thunder could be heard in the distance, signs of a quickly approaching storm.

"I don't want to hang out or talk to you if all your going to, is make me feel horrible, scare the hell out of me, or just hurt me" she was now full of tears, looking dead on at him.

He could only hear what she had to say. You couldn't tell but under the hair covering his eyes he was crying intently, he drifted into deep thought.

He didn't toy with Fionna's emotions because he got some sick thrill out of her frustration. Especially Fionna, being one of the little handfull of people he cared a great deal for, in his undead life.

He held this to be true, for in his case every one who he has ever let into the door of his life with a warm welcome, has either left him alone for either respect or fear. Or just ripped out his beat less heart and chucked it at the window. In Fionna's case he treasures every little moment he could, whether it be a laugh filled one or a tear filled one. He wanted to saver each and every one , because he knew that when she, and those people passed on, he would have nothing but the memories.

While Marshall stood silent as if in a trance.

"Marshall?" Fionna had time to cool down, she questioned him.

"Huh…" he snapped out of the daze.

"Oh, yeah…" he sighed as he stepped forward to the ledge of roof and began to float away.

"Sorry Fi, for everything" he mumble to himself, loud enough for Fionna to hear. As she was about to stop him a large streak of lightning struck intensly close to the house, he had taken the advantage to fly out of sight.

Fionna stood still on the roof looking down on the small crater the lightning strike had made, as it began to pore she ran down the ladder and in trough the room window, not wanting to get wet and risk anymore sick days, she saw cake toss and turn. she smilled, but suddenly she came came to a realization.

"Marshall's axe bass!" she had exclaimed hopping out the window, she began the trek back on to the roof in search for her now, possibly former friend's prized possession.

Author's notes: So... yeah. hoped you enjoyed. A special thanks to the reviewers, especially XxDarkXxcherry for pinting out grammar flaws, thanks for the help. Updates might not be coming out as regular as they're being, later but no worries i'm determent to see this story trough to the end. stay tuned.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's notes: Sorry for the Delay in updating, I'm now able to continue regular updates. Thanks for staying tuned and enjoy the story.

Chapter 4: keen sense

"Ugh, why am I even doing this!" Fionna shouted at herself with annoyance. The rain lasted only about an hour, but an hour was enough to turn the roof into a poorly self-made slip-n-slide. Fionna's clothes were soaking wet, her long golden locks of hair were beginning to frizz up thanks to the humidity of the warm night. Despite the frustration of the rain soaking her, and possibly paving the way for another cold to replace the departed one, she sighed with relief as she laid sight on the deadly weapon gone musical instrument.

"You cant be serious…" she stated in disbelief, she grabbed the bass from the branch. "It doesn't have a drop on it" she exclaimed as she continued to observe the instrument. "Oh well" she said shrugging it off, and went on her way to her much deserved night sleep.

"This thing weighs a ton!" she exclaimed to her self struggling to carry the impossibly heavy bass down the latter. "How does Marshall just float so carelessly while carrying this…" she stopped, and let out a sigh of bummer, placing the heavy instrument on the floor and let it lay on the against wall.

"Marshall…" she thought to herself, sitting down slowly on the edge of the bed, slumping her arms on her lap. She played the events of the knight in her head like a broken VCR, only recalling the worst parts. "what am I going to do now" In deep thought, she ignored the sound of slurping coming from the foot of her bed. When she noticed it, she quickly jumped back and face the cause of the sound. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Cake?" Fionna question, as her sister sipped away her fresh hot coffee.

"Fionna" she said, nodding then placing the coffee mug on the drawer where she slept, and turned to her bewildered sister with crossed arms and a face of disapproval. "Mind, telling me how your night went." Fionna turned her head away from her sister and let her body fall on the bed.

"Nothing to say"

"Oh really"

"Yeah"

"Well then, mind explaining to me why it is that you came in the room from the window, soaking wet, and carrying a certain vampire king's instrument of death?" cake question her, as she stared at Marshall's axe bass. Fionna sighed, she'd been caught.

"Did you hear anything?"

Cake smirked at Fionna. "Girl, I can hear a fly farting on gumball's face 20 miles away" she stated, her voice full of pride. Fionna let out a half hearted chuckle.

"So you heard everything then" fionna said with angst in her voice.

"Clear as glass" cake returned.

"Then, what do I do know!" Fionna shouted at her sister, she could feel a tear trickling down her cheek.

"What do you thing you should do" cake answered while scooting closer to Fionna, placing her paw on her shoulder for comfort.

"I don't even know" she said now full of tears.

"Mind, if I tell you" she said sweetly with gentleness in her voice.

"Yeah" Fionna said, wiping the tears from her face. Cake inhaled and let out her suggestion.

"You, gonna get you pretty little butt over to Marshalls house first thing in the morning" cake's voice went from sweet and gentle to loud and outrageous, this caught Fionna completely off guard.

"If he's asleep, wake him up! The both of you gonna lock eyes, and make up, he disagrees…" Cake stopped to take in more air, she continued. "He disagrees, then slap him silly til' he comes to his senses, I aint havin' non of that" Cake finished her statement off, picking Fionna out a towel and pointed to the bathroom.

"Now git, and when your done get some rest, we don't want you tired now do we" Fionna stood up and saluted cake with her hand on her forehead and shouted. "Yes ma'am" they both laughed and gave each other a hug goodnight as they departed, cake went to finish her coffee and Fionna to dry off and brace herself for the morning to come.

Authors notes: I might be able to update at least four chapters including this one, this weekend thanks for the support and stay tuned for more.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's notes: I was going to write this chapter today anyway, but I was reading the review for the last chapter and I just got to say, thanks, things like encourage me to continue. Thanks and enjoy

Chapter 5: The nightmares were better

"Man if I had a nickel for every time did some thing dumb, I don't know" Marshall had been laying around the house for hours now, not quite sure if he should confront the situation head on and fix it, or just let I be and forget about. Obviously both choice are going to be tough either way.

"Oh, well" Marshall tried shrugging the problem off for later but something kept cramming it back into his head.

"I know! I'll play some music" Marshall declared, looking around the room wandering if he's going crazy. "Mental note: stop talking to yourself. Just as Marshall went up to his room in search of his bass, he turned his head quickly at the sound of a door knock.

"Crap!" he sighed tilting his head down. "Looks like choice #1 is the winner" he said again to himself as he walked hesitantly to the door knowing vary well who would be on the other side. He reached for the door knob and twisted it, the door's harsh creek rang against Marshall's ears causing him to flinch, he opened the door.

"Hi, Fionna, I didn't thi…" Marshall words were cut short, as he felt her wrap her warm little arms around his shoulder in a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry, Marshall" she whispered into his ear, he could feel the heat of her face get warmer as he held his arms out onto her waist, holding her even tighter.

"No fi, I was the one who acted like a complete tool, I'm sorry!" Marshall's words seemed to have impacted her, she only held him tighter.

"I'm not mad Marshall, if anything you should be furious with me"

Marshall parted away from here and responded.

"Why, you haven't done any thing" Fionna's hair covered her eyes she handed Marshall a heavy sack, much like a shy girl helps there friends pick up something they dropped. Fionna was silent as Marshall opened the bag to look at the contents with in.

"I'm, no mad" he stated nonchalantly. Fionna raised her head quickly to meet eyes with him.

"Your, not?" she said with a voice of half relief and half shame.

Marshall put the sack on the floor next to the couch. He then motioned his hand for Fionna to enter, she did.

"I could fix it" Marshall stated, Fionna's face lifted up to see him, her face was a little more lively. Inside the sack were the many shattered pieces of the busted bass.

"It was meant to be an axe, ill just put that together and buy the other pieces" Marshall stated with no worry as he, strangely enough, sat down on his couch in a reclined position. He patted the area on the couch next him, motioning her to sit, She did.

She figured since Marshall wasn't ripping her soul out and placing it into his 'personal collection' she began teasing him in cutesy type voice. "So that mean that my witle Marshy isn't mad"

"Does it mean, your not" he said in a retorting voice. They both began laughing as Fionna scooted closer to him on the incredibly uncomfortable couch. They both stopped laughing then realized how close they had gotten to one another. Marshall looked into her wide blue glistening eyes and began.

"Fi, I have som…" He was caught off far to quickly for him to realize what was going on. He could feel the heat of her face on his, and the soft fullness of her lips pressing against his. He had caught the drift of what was going on and pulled her closer. Her shifted position, carrying her on top of him. They were in the heat of the moment when he felt one hand reach for the buttons on his shirt and the other reach for the floor. Marshall snapped out of the moment after noticing what was happening.

"Whoa hold up, slow down I don't think we should…" he pulled her away from him.

"shhh, don't worry" she hushed him, placing her finger on his lips. "I know what I'm doing" her voice was deep, different, devious. She ripped his shirt open, placing her hand roughly on his chest holding him down. He noticed her other hand reaching for the sack, in her right hand she held the blade part of his bass and proceeded to jam it into his clavicle.

"What, what are doing, stop, Fionna!" He screamed as his vision began to blur, the terrifying sound of bone being crushed and skin being torn, he could have sworn Fionna looked different, her hair was now a light shade of gray the same for her skin, her clothes had also changed to resemble a person he wished could have disappeared from his memories and life.

"Ashley!" he said struggling to breath.

"Admit it Marshy, your in love with me" she laughed diabolically, her voice sounded demonic and distorted. She could only here her, as his vision was now completely gone. Just then it went silent, he couldn't feel the pain from the gash on his neck. The sigh of relief was short lived as his vision returned to reveal he was in his bathroom with his hand tied up behind his back. He noticed a white and blue blur starting to come into view, it was Fionna. He tried to speak but noticed that something was hindering his lips from opening, he ran his tongue on the rim of his lips, he felt string latching his upper lip to his lower. He could only mumble as his eyes regained all vision. Fionna was standing next to the mirror witch its glass had been shattered all over the floor. Fionna's skin was covered with cuts and deep gashes, her eyes tearing with a mixture of water and blood. And then in an instant the roof came crashing down, the whole house was now in shambles as he was some how freed from the restraints, his mouth still stitched shut. He observed his surroundings he recalled this place it was aaa right in the middle of the war. He was under a collapsed highway, he heard bombs being dropped near by, the thundering sound of them came closer and closer until the shock waves pushed him literally off his feet. Before the last bomb dropped he caught a glimpse of a familiar figure with long snow white hair and a golden shiny object placed on her head. He tried to stand up and run to her, he wasn't quick enough however he noticed a giant bomber plaint over head open it britches and drop a cluster of small sized bombs he closed his eyes and laid there in wait for the impact.

His eyes widened and he sat up quickly on his bed, panting heavily with gallons of sweat peering down off of his face and body. He ran his tongue against the rim of his lips again, his lips were no longer stitched together, his house and body were intact. He sighed with relief.

"It, was just a dream" he completely became aware of his surroundings and the sound coming from the room and all over the house. He jumped out of his bed and took the sheets of his body, he heard a knock on the door, more and more persistent followed by a high pitched shout from a person he wished would never leave him alone, or tear out his heart. He jumped down to the living room and ran to the door.

"Marshall, you home…" Fionna stopped knocking when the door furiously opened and Marshall popped out wrapping his arms strongly around her.

"I'm sorry Fionna, please don't leave me like the others, please!" His voice cracked and was full of angst Fionna was completely surprised, she quickly shrugged it off and held Marshall closer.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere" her reassuring voice soothed Marshall, as he smiled the tears ran down his face and landed on hers.

Authors notes: Sorry if it got a little gruesome and dark, I had to enthuses the fear of the nightmare. Anyway thanks for the support and stay tuned hopefully two more chapters might be out tomorrow if not then at least one chapter. Thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's notes: I'd like to give a shout out to my awesome reviewers, thanks to Rainnbowmania. I said it ounce and ill say it again, its stuff lime that that courage me to continue.

This is chapter 6 enjoy.

Chapter 6: The plot whole, and the royal council of patrons

"Nine Hundred Ninety-Eight years ago, an aspiring young 'Female' politician from the Ninght-o-sphere introduced the council of the vampire kingdom to her 'lively' son, and…"

"Conquer, we've herd this story thousands of times, just get to the point" whined a voice next to him.

"The point, War, is to observe our target thoroughly, Famine and Death don't know about this kid"

"Do they need to know, his reputation is enough isn't it"

"War is right, Conquer, why don't we just kill this kid and add his kingdom to the collection"

"Famine, you just want to starve them all and serve them on your plate for dinner" Conquer retorted to the little slender husk.

"Nah, I just want a taste of that human he's always hanging around, ha… I haven't had human in a while"

"The human! that's the answer" Death stated with a flick of his bony hand. "He seems to grows fonder an fonder, every time they meet, we just threaten to harm the human and he'll have no choice but to apprehend his kingdom on a golden platter"

"Genius, Death, ill began preparation for an assassin" Conquer began as he reached for a small bag made of clothe and dug into it.

"I say we just kill them all and wage destruction against all the kingdoms" War stated angrily not liking the idea of just letting an assassin kill the last remaining human.

"All you have to do is sit back and wait, your time will come" said Conquer as he pulled out a cloud of smoke and placed it on there model of 'Earth'.

"Who are you sending" asked Death. He might take the souls of the dead and decide were to take them to spend there after life but he didn't recognize the dark colored soul that Conquer held in his hand.

"Oh, you didn't reap this one, the boy did" Death looked at Conquer with bewilderment.

"The boy Knows how to Reap souls?"

"Here, let me tell you the story behind this particular soul" Conquer place the soul in a forest next to the fields close to the route Fionna takes to reach Marshalls house, and then motioned his hands to the three.

You see when Hanna of Abadeer, was close to winning the fight for ownership of the Night-o-sphere to belong to her son Marshall Lee of Abadeer 'his formal name'. He revolted and stated to her, "If I have to rule any of these stupid kingdoms at least let me rule the one with my own people". She didn't protest to his request in fact it would mean less work for her, all he has to do is kill the competitors for the crown in a gladiator type battle and kill the current king or queen. With the aid of his mothers battle axe made out if her own blood and in cased in molten steel straight from the night-o-sphere, he naturally breezed trough the battles. He came across the king at that time, his name is long forgotten now…

"Why?" death interrupted.

"Just listen" Conquer said a little irritated from the rude intervene. "Any way".

Marshall was up against the king who was also a young 'turned' vampire. Marshalls morality was still intact, he actually didn't kill anyone, he just made it impossible for any other competitor to 'hinder' his upcoming rain.

"Hey, dude lets just wrap this up, I'm in a hurry" Marshalls words irked the king.

"Listen boy, I don't know who you think…"

"I'm Marshall lee" he interrupted him and stuck his hand out teasingly as if to handshake. The king was not amused, he was furies at the arrogant little pest.

"Very well, lets begin" the king stated standing up from his thrown, pulling out from his side a tremendous sword and pointed it at Marshall.

"Wow your majesty, I'm surprised you can carry that" He smirked at his own comment and pulled out his axe.

"I dub your punishment to be slow and painful" the king shouted as he jumped from the steeple in a strike position. Marshall reacted quickly, blocking the attack with the handle of the axe.

"Wow, dude you rusty" he chuckled right in the kings face, he was exaggerating, the force of the kings strike was heavy and powerful, he had to struggle to block the attack and strafe to the kings side. The king, holding a 20 ton sword was incredibly slow and wasn't able to dodge Marshalls attack, it left a deep gash on his arm witch of course healed instantaneously.

"Damn buddy, someone's been hitting the gym" his jokes were frustrating the king witch made his accuracy and speed with the heavy sword less then capable. The king was ready to strike he raised the sword over his head, he towered in comparison to Marshall. Marshall took this opportunity to take a quick swing at the his arm again, this time severing it completely. The king screamed in agony dropping the sword. He was under Marshalls mercy now, a vampire that regularly drains blood has powers beyond one who has discovered a way to be fed without draining blood, witch meant it would only take less then a minute to regenerate any wounds. Marshall took no chances and placed the blade of his axe on the king throat a 'fatal' point to damage a vampire.

"Listen quit while you a head, no pun intended" he was joking but serious at the same time. One of the powers a full fed vampire has is they could carry objects just with motion of the hands and the control of there 'enhanced' mind(much like the force). The king tried his last trump card and made his sword witch was on the floor behind Marshall come swinging to him. Marshall noticed this and quickly ducked, the sword had just cut a lock of his hair in the motion of the dodge Marshall moved his arm causing the axe to lacerate deep into the kings throat, the situation wasn't in the king favor as the swinging sword hurtled at the kings face. He tried to dodge it but the pain of the gash on his throat hindered his movement. The sword swung at his eyes leaving a disturbing wound from eye to eye. Marshall jumped back in shock of the events. The king couldn't even scream, the cut that Marshall had made probably damaged his vocal cords. Marshall watched in terror as the king let out wincing.

"K-ki-kill M-Me" Marshall wasn't sure what to do, he had never killed any one, he was also stunned he had never seen such a gruesome seen. He suddenly remembered a spell he had read from the book of a forgotten friend that helped him survive in the aftermath of the war. He marked strange symbols' on his arms and head from the blood of the king, he was going to reap the kings soul, to stop the pain, the next best thing than to kill him.

"Don't worry man, you wont die suffering" Marshall said with bustle in his voice. He place his blood marked hands on the kings chest and head, he began.

"Hoc animo esse iubeo, tristis abire corporis impedire dolor!" he chanted in a forgotten language. He covered his eyes from a blinding light that shot trough the king eyes and mouth, the light burned Marshalls skin causing him jump back. After the light stopped shining the king body was covered in a black aura, the kings eyes were pitch black and all of the blood that soaked the floor had disappeared. In Marshall hands was a block stone with the king's name on it, Marshall sighed as he held the stone to the sky and crushed letting the dust get blown by the wind, he finished the spell. "paenitet me esse partem animae tuae".

"Wow, kid's got skill, I'm surprised he even understood the writing from the enchiridion" Death stated as he watched the black little soul move around the model of the world.

"I'm curios, though what's the kings name, now" Famine Inquired.

"Like I said, his name is forgotten, when the boy crushed the soul stone his memory and name were lost" Conquer stated.

"I've got a name for him" War insisted, they all looked at him and listened.

"Caecus Mutus" they all smirked at each other and nodded.

"Caecus Mutus, it is"

Authors Notes: I took kind of a Latin approach, to this chapter. By the way the patrons are horse riders, if you read the bible you know of the four horseman of the apocalypse(Conquer, War, Famine, and Death) I decided to make them these all seeing gods on aaa who just want to rule all of kingdoms. Hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for more.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's notes: same as yesterday 2 chapters, one day. enjoy

Chapter 7: The virtue that time forgot

Since early morning, when Fionna came to patch things up with Marshall, they haven't left each others side, They went on at least five adventures that same day. For Fionna watching the evil pixies they strangled blow up in a fiery display, was pure awesomeness. They had hours of fun terrorizing the candy people with there pranks. They fought many types of mathmatical demons and monsters that decided to rear their ugly faces, it was unusually cloudy so Marshall had no worries, and enjoyed there day of fun. How ever something felt, different.

"You alright?" Marshall heard a sweet little voice to his right. Fionna had waken him from his daze.

"Huh, oh yeah, uh… I was just thinking" he said rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

"About, what?" Marshall looked at Fionna's concern face, he sighed.

"Nothing, uh… lets see how much this demon heart is worth" he said trying to reassure her, while giving a halfhearted smile to convince her. He knew it wasn't just nothing, lately he had been thinking quite of lot about Fionna, not in the usual coming up with pranks or an evil plot kind of way. But in a way that every time she comes across his mind he feels, some sort of warmth. He even contemplated on things and time they would spent together if they were actually together.

"Oh, okay" she said still with concern, she wondered what could be bugging him.

"Oh glob man, your in love with Fionna!" the thought kept playing in his ear like an echo. "No… I'm not… I mean… am I, No! this is Fionna were talking about, my best friend and just that. If it turned into anything more our relation ship would go down hill" he was trapped in a daze again, while in his mental debate his eyes laid on Fionna as he floated side by side to her.

"Man, is it just me or has she gotten cuter since we met" Marshalls eyes widened "Crap!" he shouted mentally, "Your seriously in love with her" he tried to shrug the thought out of his mind, but the mental conflict kept coming back. He suddenly snapped out of the trance when he realized he wasn't floating anymore, he landed face first on the ground. Fionna turned quickly when she noticed him fall, she went to him and helped him up.

"Dude what the hay is wrong with you!" she was really starting to get worried, is her best friend losing it?

Marshall didn't know what to say, he certainly wasn't going to reveal the new found feelings, he was on the spot so he couldn't make up a lie he didn't really want to. Just as he was about to speak, a strike of luck came down in the form of rain drops, it was starting to rain, He took the opportunity.

"Damn whether lets go Fionna, before it starts pouring" he sighed in relief but gulped at what she said.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what's up with you" she put her hands on her hips, her voice was stern and demanding for answers. Just then thunder was heard miles away as the rain grew more intense it was another storm, much like the one he went trough last night when his and Fionna's friendship was almost lost. The rain was pouring down on them with fury the winds were heavy and they both were soon drenched with water, Fionna put one foot down and started taping it on the ground.

"I'm waiting" she demanded.

"Huh, fine I'll tell you, but in the house" he didn't let her retort, he scooped her up and they flew lightning fast across the field. Before she know it they where on the inside of Marshall's cave.

"Huh, what…" she was baffled they were at least a hundred miles away from the house, they got ther in less then ten seconds.

Marshall was panting on the floor, in a kneeling position.

"Whoa… I've never flown that fast… before" he said still trying to catch his breath. Fionna looked at her drenched clothe and tried to separate them from her skin. Marshalls eyes widened as butter flies fluttered in his stomach, he noticed Fionna's tight figure thanks to the wet clothe, he looked intently at every single graceful curve on her body. He quickly turned his head hoping she didn't notice him looking, he stood up and thought, hoping she had forgotten about the earlier subject.

"Come inside, I'll grave you a towel to dry yourself off, and you can borrow some of my clothes" she looked at him with one eyebrow higher then the other.

"Sure" she had somewhat forgotten, since she was now focused on getting dry it was really cold out, she walked into the house hesitantly. "wait, I'll wet the whole house".

"So will I" he chuckled a bit as he motioned his hand to the upstairs bathroom. "Don't worry".

He handed her a gray V, with a one pair of pants, and one of his signature plaid shirt, and even a pair of black and white striped boxers. She looked at him with one eyebrow higher then the other again and stated picking up the boxers with two fingers.

"Really" Marshall shrugged, elevating his shoulder. She shook her head slowly and smirked, She then closed the door and locked it.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to look" he said chuckling. As he heard the sound of heavy wet clothes hit the floor accompanied by the sound of a towel brushing up against skin to get dry.

"Oh c'mon, you know you want to" she stated flirtatiously, then chuckling as well.

She was right, he was trying to fight the urge to even imagine what was going on in the bathroom.

"C'mon Marshall, snap out of it" he thought to himself. His thoughts were cut short when the door knob started jiggling and the door opened.

For once in his entire life Marshall lee was speechless, Fionna walked out of the bathroom. The word 'fine' flew around Marshall's head as he looked at Fionna.

"Wow, perfect fit" Fionna said, with joy.

"Perfect fit was right" Marshall thought, Fionna looked sleek in his clothes, her long golden hair fell to her shoulders and covered half of one eye, giving her that model type look.

"Eyes up here mister" Fionna said jokingly. Marshall quickly look up at her when she said that, if he could blush he'd be the color of the shirt she was wearing. He motioned to the bathroom holding a pair of clothes for himself.

"I'll be out in a bit" he shouted inside the bathroom.

"Okay" she responded.

Marshall was toweling his wet hair off when he noticed Fionna's clothes on the corner he picked them up and tossed them in the hamper quickly, he didn't want to seem like a creeper, even to himself. He walked out of the bathroom looking fresh and feeling fresh, he floated down to the kitchen to grab himself and Fionna something to eat.

"Want something to eat" he said with a strawberry already in his mouth.

"Sure" she stood up from the couch and walked over to the kitchen.

"What, would you like" he asked her while opening the fridge. She reached for the carton of milk on the bottom shelf and for the cereal on the top of the fridge.

"Cereal, in the middle of the afternoon?" Marshall questioned her.

"Actually its almost seven and yes" she said jokingly, pouring the milk and cereal into the bowl.

As they sat next to each other in silence, Marshall decided to break it.

"So, want to watch a movie or something" he cleared his throat, when he realized it sounded less like a general question and more like was asking her out.

"Yeah, what chu-got" she said finishing of the last of her cereal and drinking the rest of the milk.

"What do you wanna watch" he returned, draining the color from the remaining strawberries.

"I don't know, um, how bout' a comedy" she said while washing the bowl and placing it in the dish washer. The had been a little dreary, she wanted something to liven it up.

"I got Class act 2" he told her, while digging through his collection of movies witch of course were mostly just horror. He look at her face witch was bright and smiling.

"Lets watch this one" she said grinning, holding a DVD with the title written in black marker 'Marshall's early dayz'.

"No, that ones not good… um its just videos of me" he said awkwardly while rubbing the back if his head. It was actually a compilation video of him when he was a baby, when he was with his band, and a couple videos with him and Ashley. Seeing Marshall's, reaction to the movie made her insist more. Marshall new better then to argue with Fionna, it would only lead to him loosing, so he sighed with his head down low and place the DVD in the player, they began to watch.

Wave after wave of embarrassing scenes of Marshall as a chubby little nude baby, and his crazy antics as a teen with his band. The embarrassment was bearable thanks to the laughing and smiling face of Fionna, he loved watching her smile, she looked so sweet and innocent. It was around Eight-Thirty when the videos of him and Ashley started to play, it was a good thing that Fionna was exhausted from the day she had already fallen asleep, she didn't have to see all the incredibly dumb and stupid things he did with Ashley. He stopped and to took out the DVD, while turning off the TV he picked Fionna up careful not wanting to wake her up and placed her gently on his bed. He noticed it was still raining pretty hard. He grabbed a pillow and headed down to the living room. He turned around quickly when Fionna called his name.

"Marshall, its alight, you don't have to sleep on that uncomfortable couch, you can sleep here with me" Marshall eyes widened as the idea, he could just sleep float. He didn't have time to deny, not that he wanted to, Fionna took his hand and they both fell on the bed side by side. For some reason this felt right for Marshall, nothing was actually happening, he was just laying next to his best friend on the same bed, He couldn't really sleep since it was night time. Fionna shifted her body and placed her hand and head on Marshall's chest. Marshall got some really intense stomach butterflies, as he looked down at Fionna's sleeping form. Strangely enough she was smiling. He smiled an laid his head so it was touching hers and fell asleep.

Authors notes: I'm pretty sure this is the longest chapter I've made. Thanks for reading, stay tuned for the next one.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's notes: Well, its… happening… the… BLOCK! This chapter and others like it might not be that 'up to snuff'. But still, enjoy.

Chapter 8: Counting Stones

Fionna had been awake for about an hour now, she had just finished eating her breakfast witch consisted of a good old bowl of cereal with milk. Every couple of minutes she peeked her head trough the entrance of Marshalls room to see if "Mr. sleepyhead" had decided to weak up yet.

"Still sleeping like a baby" she chuckled a bit, remembering the videos they watched yesterday. She sat on the couch pondering, she didn't remember much of what happened after she fell asleep, in fact she was a little shocked when she woke up nestled in Marshalls arms on the bed. She remembered not wanting him to leave her side, sometimes they acted as if they were together. She shook her head at the thought, thinking of all the ways being in a "serious" relationship with Marshall would ruin there friendship if it ended bad and how it would be awkward around each other if it indeed ended bad, she had only been in one other relationship and that story didn't have quite a happy ending. She tried to shrug the thoughts out of her mind again. Suddenly the phone began ringging, she picked it up rapidly so it wouldn't disturb Marshalls deep slumber.

"Hello" she spoke into the phone with a whispering tone.

"Fionna, is that you!" a loud voice emerged, damaging the speaker of the phone.

"Cake?" she question.

"Girl were have you been! Don't tell me you spent the night at Marshalls house, oh baby wait until I get my furious 'due mitts' on his ugly face!" cake yelled trough the phone, damaging the speaker again. Fionna tried to calm her down.

"Cake! don't worry" she said razing her voice a bit, she lowered it when she heard shuffling sheets upstairs.

"Besides you're the one who told my to come here in the first place" she said, sounding more like she was putting the blame on her.

"Yeah, so you both can make up, not spend the night with him" she continued.

"Well, what did you want me to do! It was raining like crazy!" she stated.

"Well, yeah but… um…" she stopped, Fionna was right it was a hell of a storm yesterday, lasting the whole afternoon and night.

"Ugh, alright I wont bother you any more, when are you coming back" she asked while sipping some of her signature fresh brewed coffee.

"Later, Marshall's still sleeping"

"Speaking of, how was you night" she said jokingly as she took more of the coffee, about to finish it off.

"Well, I maid Marshall put on a 'home movie' of himself from his 'Early dayz' it was pretty funny, until I fell asleep in the middle of it" she explained, describing the events of the previous night.

"Then Marshall carried me up to his bed, his bed being more comfortable than the couch" she reasoned.

"Well, that was noble of him, taking the uncomfortable couch and leaving you with the comfy bed. I'm impressed" she said sarcastically while chugging the last of the coffee.

"Well, actually we slept together…" she stopped in the middle of her sentence, realizing what she had just told her sister. She could hear the coffee being spat out.

"You what!" cakes shout was extremely loud, it echoed trough the house. Fionna herd two thumps coming from the room upstairs, she thought Marshall had been awakened by the yelling cat.

"Listen cake, we'll continue this when I get home, okay" she said quickly, trying to wrap up the call and hang up.

"Oh, just wait till you get home…" Fionna hung the phone right before cake finished talking, probably adding another discussion topic, that would be waiting for her when she got home. She sighed as she saw Marshall flouting down to greet her.

"Good morning" he said yawning as he scratched his head, his hear looked like it had been pulled by a magnetized balloon.

"Did you already eat, or do you…" he was cut short.

"Sorry Marshall I need to run, cake's pissed! And I don't want to anger her anymore than she already is" she apologized with haste. As she ran for the door giving Marshall a warm hug. he was stunned for a second, still being half asleep he wasn't registering what he saw and felt very quick, he was fast enough to return the warm embrace however.

"Bye" she departed, closing the door.

"Bye" Marshall replied only to himself, the door had already closed, He sighed.

"Alone again" he spoke to himself in an upbeat depressing manner as he reached for his bass, which of course Fionna had brought him after he left it on the roof of her tree house. He played random notes which he turned into a short song with lyrics he made up right on the spot, they expressed what he had felt and done these past couple days.

Authors notes: Yeah it short, I know. My inspiration and overall creativity are on the low end of the spectrum, partially because I'm currently taking the annual State test. Any way thanks for reading and stay tuned for more.


	9. Chapter 0

Stop me if you've heard this one, guy makes a fanfic, it starts out great, gets some reviews and the inspiration comes flowing, then the story bombs for about five months, not one review, inspiration dies and guy goes for another story, in the works of the second story guy takes a two month trip, comes back three days before school and with no internet, he entirely gives up on authorship. But then, one night while roaming through the site, new reviews. The inspiration smacks guy senseless and demands him to return, he was all for it, but then arose the little situation of the stories being outdated and filled with plot holes, that and no internet. So what does guy do... REBOOT! And guy's got a phone.

No but for real, this time. Hey guys, this will be quick. For those of you who still care about my stories, be prepared, along with my return comes my stories, fully loaded and rebooted, constant updates will be a sure thing unless a dire emergency comes up, now that I've improve drastically on my writing hence why I decided to reboot the stories, I would also like to give a shout out to the one's who woke me up and inspired me again hope I don't disappoint. Thanks to...

Ashe Jayfeather and DelzandVia, thanks for getting me back into the swing of things.


End file.
